Chocolates
by cookiiiecrumble
Summary: Ciel anticipates Lizzie's arrival. It was decided by her that they would celebrate Valentines day together, much to his displeasure. Luckily for him, Sebastian has already arranged the gifts for Ciel to give. One of them happens to be a box of his favorite chocolates. How will the butler react when he discovers that Ciel has eaten them? Oneshot. Slight lemon, slight fluffiness :3


**Authors note:**

I do not own Black Butler, it belongs to Yana Toboso (I bet she totally ships sebaciel though).

It's just mild stuff here, nothing too graphic. Slight lemon, slight fluffiness n_n

If you want more lemony stuff then read my other fic 'That Earl, and Butler' c;

Please leave some reviews and tell me how I did, I always want to improve!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day had arrived much too quickly. Ciel was not a fan of holidays in the first place, but Valentine's Day had to be the worst of them all. Unfortunately for him, it was one of Lizzie's favourites, so he could not ignore it. In just a few hours' time she would be arriving, probably dressed in something pink and frilly and covered in hearts, to celebrate this 'special day' with him. As usual, he would have to comply with whatever she says, just as he did every year to stop her getting angry or upset with him. Last year was incredibly tedious, Ciel was forced to dance with Lizzie for what seemed liked forever even though Ciel had no interest in dance at all. Moreover, he was terrible at it, and it made his legs ache just thinking about it. Not only that, but he had spent the whole afternoon having tea and cakes in the garden listening to lizzie talk non-stop about unimportant things, like how cute her shoes were or how her new perfume smelt like fresh summer flowers. All that time he could have spent working on his company, wasted. And today he would do it all over again.<p>

_What a bother, _he thought grimly, and walked downstairs.

Naturally, Sebastian had taken care of all the preparations. The whole mansion was perfectly presented, if not a little over done. The walls were lined with decorative banners, salmon pink in colour with romantic phrases and sayings running across them, all written in French. Hot pink, heart-shaped balloons were tied to the banisters, floating gleefully, and a new chandelier had been brought in just for the occasion that emitted a pale yellow light throughout the mansion, giving it a warm glow and a romantic setting (according to Sebastian, anyway). Not only that, but large vases of red, white, and pink roses could be seen in every corner Ciel's mansion. Of course, it didn't end there, but Ciel tried to blank the rest out. It was already too much. There was really no need to go this overboard with the decorations, but, as per usual, Sebastian had to show off, just because he could.

'Young master,' a deep voice said from behind him, 'these are the presents I brought for Lady Elizabeth, what do you think?'

Ciel turned, unaware that Sebastian had been standing behind him. The butler was holding a fluffy brown bear clothed in a navy-blue jacket and an eye-patch tied around its big, round head.

'It's very…_cute, _I'm sure. But what's that in your other hand?' Ciel asked inquisitively.

'A box of the finest chocolates money can buy.' He replied.

Ciel's stomach growled as he said, 'But…those are _my_ favourite chocolate's…' He eyed the delicious sweets with a hungry look on his face.

'Yes, I know.' Sebastian smirked, 'I was thinking of you when I was finding the gifts for Elizabeth. I'm sure she will appreciate them as much as you usually do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and prepare a song for when Elizabeth arrives, I will be in my room if you need me. I will prepare my own music for the event and play it on the violin.' He paused, 'by the way, what do you think of the decorations this year?'

'I hate them.' Ciel said bluntly.

'Good, that means Elizabeth will love them. Lunch will be ready in one hour, so try to keep yourself busy until then' the butler said, winking at him and turning towards the stairs. Ciel watched as the butler's tailcoat flowed behind him as he strode gracefully up the stairs. He could feel his cheeks burning crimson, it was not the first time Sebastian had winked at Ciel in that teasing way of his, but it still made his face red-hot every time.

_You know I hate this, you bastard. You're just making fun of me. I'd much rather spend today with you, _alone.

Nevertheless, nothing could be done about it. Ciel would just have to endure the day and hope for it to end quickly. Frustrated, the earl let out a sigh and headed towards the kitchen. His stomach was telling him that he could not wait a whole hour for lunch, so he decided that he would quickly find something small and sweet to eat and slip away quietly, so Sebastian wouldn't notice.

The kitchen was as messy as always, that blasted cook could never keep it clean. Ignoring the ugly sight, Ciel prowled the cupboards with greedy eyes, hoping to find something sugary and delicious. He found nothing, though. Sebastian was aware that Ciel often tried to find food for himself when he wasn't allowed it, so the butler hid everything in high-up places or secret compartments that the earl couldn't reach or find. Ciel frowned, _I hate you, Sebastian. _

As that thought crossed his mind, he heard the beautiful sound of a violin echoing around him, giving Ciel a rush of chills. Sebastian played so beautifully and effortlessly, it was like magic. Although Ciel would never say it out loud, he truly admired his butler's musical talent. It was, quite literally, other-worldly. Now, as long as he could hear the sound of the violin, it meant that Ciel would be safe from Sebastian, he could find something to eat without being caught.

But there was nothing at all in those bloody cupboards.

Just as he had given up hope, though, Ciel saw a something out of the corner of his bright blue eye. There, on the table, was Lizzie's box of chocolates. But what were they doing here, didn't Sebastian take them with him? Ciel's stomach growled angrily, he desperately wanted to eat them. After all, they were his favourites! The young earl crept over to the little box, _Maybe Lizzie won't notice if just one is missing…_

Bu within minutes the chocolates were devoured. Ciel had not paid attention to how much he was eating, he continued to pick up one after the other until eventually…

_Shit! What is Lizzie going to say?!_ He thought as he shoved the last of the tiny chocolates into the empty box.

Panic suffocated the young earl. Lizzie was going to kill him, and then Sebastian would kill him after that. How could he be so selfish and eat his own fiancé's present?! Ciel quickly spun round and attempted to flee the kitchen, hoping no one would notice what he had done. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian was standing right behind him, and Ciel crashed straight into his hard chest with a _thump._

The earl had forgotten to pay attention to the music. He was in trouble.

'Young master,' Sebastian said, towering over Ciel with a frown smacked across his face, 'those were Elizabeth's chocolates.'

'I-I didn't eat them!' Ciel exclaimed quickly.

'You are lying, young master. There is chocolate around all your mouth.' The butler said sternly.

Ciel wiped his mouth with no attempt to be subtle about it, 'no there isn't!'

Sebastian glared at Ciel, with almost a hint of a smile, 'Young master,' he leant down and whispered softly into his ear, 'wiping the evidence away with your sleeve only makes it more obvious. And besides…'

Sebastian did not finish his sentence. Instead, he gripped Ciel's face with one hand and tilted it to the side, examining the remaining evidence of the earl's actions. Ciel batted his hand away aggressively and scowled at Sebastian, but the butler grabbed his hand in his and pulled the earl closer. Slowly, Sebastian slid his tongue across the young earl's soft, pink lips. Ciel let out a small yelp of pleasure as his butler's tongue traced his lips with tasteful desire. Discretely, Ciel opened his mouth just a little to let him explore deeper. His body shook as Sebastian ran his other hand through the earl's smooth, blue-black hair, pulling at it forcefully as their kiss deepened. Ciel nudged his pelvis into him, feeling the hardness of his butler against him made Ciel moan loudly and push deeper into him.

But then his butler pulled away, releasing his grip on the flustered earl.

'And besides,' the butler continued from his previous unfinished sentence, 'you taste of chocolate.'

'What the hell, Sebastian?!' Ciel yelled, and wiped the saliva off of his mouth. The taste of Sebastian still burned in his mouth like a furious fire.

'Just proving a point, young master. I always know when you're lying.' The butler grinned slyly, his demon teeth showing. Ciel merely growled at him. 'And by the way, no sweets for you after lunch.' With that, Sebastian turned and began to make his way towards the kitchen door.

'Hold on a minute!' shouted the earl with a menacing tone, just as Sebastian was about to open the door, 'it's your bloody fault for playing that blasted music instead making me something to eat! I wouldn't have eaten them if you had just made lunch!'

Sebastian turned his head to gaze back at the young earl with surprise. Ciel knew that there was one single chocolate left in Lizzie's box, so he picked it up and raised it slowly to his mouth. A smug smile crept over his face.

'This is the last of Lizzie's chocolates, Sebastian, what would you do if I ate it?' he asked, his smile becoming wider.

'Young master, are you mocking me?' Sebastian asked. His voice was deep and powerful, it made Ciel feel like he was going to melt, just like the chocolate in his hand.

The young earl rolled the small chocolate around delicately between his fingers before finally placing it in his mouth. He kept it there without biting it, letting it ooze slowly over his tongue, relishing in its sweet and tempting flavour. His crystal-blue eye locked onto Sebastian's gleaming red ones. His heart was pounding against his chest, and his breathing had become fast and heavy.

Sebastian sighed. 'You really are a tease, my lord. I suppose I will have to be punish you for what you did to Lizzie's present, _and_ for your ignorant attitude towards me.'

Unbuttoning his waist-jacket and pulling off his tie, Sebastian strode towards Ciel. The excitement of watching his butler undress made the earl accidently swallow his chocolate whole. He began to cough and gasp for air, eyes watering. When Sebastian reached him he patted the earls back with a hard force until the earl could breathe again. The butler did not seem worried though, instead, he chuckled lightly.

'What the bloody hell are you laughing at, you idiot?! I was choking!' Ciel gasped.

'That's not the only thing you'll be choking on, young master.' The butler laughed sarcastically.

'Stop joking with me.' Replied Ciel, unamused.

'Well, you had nothing to worry about, you're always safe with me.'

Smoothing his hair back, Sebastian leant down and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead. He then picked the earl up by the waist and gently placed him onto the work surface behind him. Starting off slow, Sebastian placed soft kisses up and down Ciel's neck, and started sucking just underneath his jawline, where Ciel liked it the most. The earl smiled and ran his fingers softly through Sebastian's long, midnight coloured hair. Taking this as an implication to go further, Sebastian pulled his master's face towards his and sucked on his lower lip, biting down gently before going for a full-on kiss. Sebastian tasted better than any chocolate, and Ciel's whole body ached with desire, begging for more.

He wrapped his legs around the butler's waist, squeezing tightly and pulling him close, making his butler groan and shove the earl backwards with a ferocious push. He lay there, on his back, opening his legs so that the man leaning against him could fit between his legs with ease. Both of their breathing was harsh, sweat was dripping from Sebastian's perfectly sculpted face onto Ciel's. Ciel could feel his butler's dick push against his own through their thin clothes. He slid his hand down Sebastian's thigh and straight towards his erect member, gripping it through his trousers and rubbing it with hard. The butler moved in time with his master, but the teasing was unbearable. Sebastian unzipped his trousers quick as lightning and let them drop as he buried his face into Ciel, panting frantically.

Whilst nibbling on Sebastian's ear, Ciel slipped his hand into the butlers black pants and took hold of his firm dick. Slowly at first, the earl began to toss him off, getting faster and harder with each slick stroke. Sebastian was pushing against Ciel, pinning the young lord's free hand behind his head and moaning angrily into his neck. The two of them were panting and groaning and sweating as pleasure was overtaking them both. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Sebastian began furiously undoing the buttons on the young lord's complicated shirt. Half way through, though, he froze.

'What's the matter?' Ciel asked in an agitated tone. He did not want the butler to stop, they were just getting _started._

'I can sense that Lizzie is approaching, we have to stop, my lord'. Sebastian sighed, hanging his head down in defeat. 'Sorry. We must both straighten ourselves up, and quickly, she will be knocking any moment.'

'Oh bloody hell, alright. Help me dress, then.' The earl said with a grudging tone as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. There was no point arguing with him. Although Ciel would much rather carry on with Sebastian, it was compulsory that he saw Lizzie today. A mixture of anger and annoyance passed over the earl as Sebastian removed himself from between Ciel's legs. After a few minutes, both the earl and the butler were looking pristine and elegant, as if nothing had happened.

'I'd rather stay here and kiss you more.' Ciel said through gritted teeth as Sebastian fixed his tie.

'As would I, my lord, but this is an event you cannot miss for any reason.' Sebastian stood up and looked down at his master. In a gentle voice he said, 'I know you don't like the idea of Valentine's Day, young master, but when Elizabeth is gone, I'll show you how to celebrate _properly.' _

'You had better, and that's an order.' Ciel stated.

'Yes, my lord. And by the way, Lady Elizabeth's chocolates are still in my room. The other ones were yours. Happy Valentine's Day, young master.' Sebastian chuckled. Ciel slapped his butter across the arm, not hard, but playfully, and smiled back at his butler.

'You bastard, Sebastian.'


End file.
